smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel's New Pet (Hero Stories)
"Gargamel's New Pet" 'is a story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. It is an extended adaptation of the comic book short story "Gargamel and the Crocodile". Plot Summary One day as Gargamel's descendant is busy coming up with plans to deal with the Smurfs, he is visited by a passing salesman who offers to sell him spices from the Orient, scorpions from Asia Minor and a crocodile egg from the Nile. Gargamel takes the crocodile egg and it suddenly hatches revealing a baby crocodile while Gargamel is unsure with what it is. He pays for the crocodile, places it in a bucket and feeds it flies and earthworms. Two days later, Gargamel finds information about the crocodile in a spell book and finds out that it scales can be used to make a potion in order to capture Smurfs, he gets to work in making it grow big. As the days pass, the crocodile gets bigger and bigger and suddenly it chases after Lynx and enters the River Smurf. At the same time in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette suggest they spend the day in relaxation by swimming and having fun, so the Smurfs and the Smurfettes head to the River Smurf. Later Gargamel is out looking for the crocodile and hears many people talking about the monster and thinks about how he is going to find it. During this time, the Smurfs along with their Smurfette counterparts arrive at the River Smurf and start relaxing and having fun. As they play, Dempsey throws a smurfball beyond reach and Hefty goes to get it, and soon finds the crocodile and flees, as the crocodile is about to lower its jaws on Smurfette, Hero pushes her out of the way and appears to be eaten until he uses his energy to forcibly open its mouth and escape. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette deem the river unsafe and they head home, at the same time Gargamel captures the crocodile and screams for help. Soon the kings guards arrive and help him, and soon tells them that the crocodile belongs to him and the kings guards take him back to the castle and the king throws him into the moat and he is chased by the crocodile. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - Crocodile de Gargamel ("Gargamel's Crocodile") *Spanish - Cocodrilo de Gargamel *German - Gargamel's Crocodile *Italian - Coccodrillo di Gargamella *Dutch - Gargamel de krokodil Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Saviour -- Sarah Williams *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Mother Smurfette -- Julie Andrews *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Angelina -- Cameron Diaz *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Athena -- Lynn Ferguson 'Humans' *Gargamel II -- Andre Sogluizzo 'Animals' *Lynx -- Frank Welker Trivia *Saviour is an adult Smurf in this story *This story takes place a few years after Wonder's passing. *The Prologue Journal Entry is written by Saviour, while the Epilogue Journal Entry is written by Hero. *The Gargamel that appears in the story is a descendant of the original Gargamel. See Also *"Wonder's Passing" - A mini story that occurs a few years before the events of this story. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)